


Better To Give

by Lenore



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Advent Calendar Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Holiday, Pegging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-12-08
Updated: 2006-12-08
Packaged: 2017-10-09 00:18:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/80961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lenore/pseuds/Lenore
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Advent 06 Day 15. Teyla enjoys the present she got for John.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Better To Give

Not every Earth custom met with Teyla's approval, but once John explained the tradition of exchanging presents at Christmas time, she welcomed the idea. "My people have a similar custom in the spring, a celebration of renewal, during which we give tokens of our affection to our loved ones."

John stumbled a little at the L-word. They'd just sort of fallen into things and never really declared themselves. "So. Yeah." He shifted his weight awkwardly. "Presents."

Christmas Eve, Atlantis observed its annual multicultural soiree in the mess, with lights decorating the desiccated 10,000-year-old potted plants, and a menorah donated by Sergeant Green, and a meal of roast-something that used to have feathers on it and root-like vegetable latkes.

After they'd finished eating, it was time to unwrap presents. Rodney and Laura favored one another with the usual gag gifts--plastic vomit for him, a plush toy in the shape of a Black Death microbe for her--and pretended, as they always did, that this wasn't a form of foreplay.

Ronon presented Elizabeth with one hell of a big knife, the handle made of carved bone. "Made it myself," he told her proudly.

Elizabeth looked a little too pleased with her gift, turning it over and over in her hand, admiring the way the blade caught the light. Ronon wasn't quite as overwhelmed by the Banana Republic sweater she'd gotten him, but he dutifully put it on and wore it all through the many rounds of eggnog without once making a face, and everyone agreed that the color really brought out his eyes.

"What about you guys?" Laura looked to Teyla and John.

John shifted uncomfortably in his chair. "Um, I kind of thought--"

Laura grinned. "For Teyla's eyes only, huh?"

"I believe it would be only fitting since it is our first year celebrating the holiday together," Teyla came to the rescue.

Much later, the festivities wound down, and John walked with Teyla back to her quarters. Once inside, he handed over the present eagerly. "Go ahead."

Teyla smiled and ripped the paper off with less than her usual restraint. She opened the box and just stared for a moment and then lifted the filmy little panties up by one finger and let them dangle there.

"It's, uh," he cleared his throat, "traditional to give something you'll really enjoy, too."

She raised an eyebrow, and he kept his game face on, and at last she said with a solemn nod of her head, "They are lovely. Thank you." She reached for a package on the nearby table, tied up in brightly colored Athosian fabric, and held it out to him. "Now it is your turn."

He grinned and untied the package and went utterly still and silent. He was holding a purple dildo and harness in his hands. Teyla smiled in that way of hers, that John was pretty sure translated something like, _You are very appealing for such a simple being._

"Lieutenant Cadman was kind enough to prepare me for the possibility that you might be rather...traditional in your choice of present, so I wished to reciprocate." She took a step closer, and her voice went lower, "Should we not put our gifts to use?"

An hour later, the panties had been flung onto the floor, and John lay sprawled across Teyla's bed, pillow under his hips, sweating and begging and moaning.

Teyla leaned close, riding him like a prized stallion, and brushed her lips against his ear, "I very much approve of your people's gift-giving philosophy, John."


End file.
